


A Date in London

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Asmo’s excitement was contagious, and Solomon couldn’t help but chuckle. He should have known that his boyfriend would want to go to the London Eye. He figured they’d be spending most of their time shopping and visiting small cafes, and they’d probably still do that, but he also didn’t mind indulging in his boyfriend’s wants.Request from DragonprincessCultivator in which Solomon and Asmo have a date in London.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Date in London

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never been outside of the US (something I hope to change one day), but I hope you like all the fluff!
> 
> If you like what I write and want to make a request or if you just want to talk, you can find me on Tumblr on @ruewrites!

“Ah! Solomon look!”

Solomon lifted his head from the guide in his hands. He’d been here a few times over years of being alive. It never ceased to amaze him how far civilization had come. There were so many more people here too than there had been. What else would they be able to accomplish in the next century or two?

It was also easy to forget that Asmo didn’t get to visit the surface as often. So, any time he got to see the human world was even more of a treat. Solomon knew he loved being in the sun, especially with how the Devildom was in the constant state of darkness. His eyes were shining bright as he took in their surroundings, holding his sunglasses on top of his head and keeping his bag close to his side. His gaze on something in the distance, eyes becoming even wider. 

“Is that a ferris wheel?”

Solomon turned to where Asmo was looking as a smile stretched across his face, “Ah. The London Eye.”

“A ferris wheel right?”

“Well, yes, I suppose. You know, I remember passing through when it was first being constructed-”

“Can we get on it?” Asmo was brimming with excitement and quickly went to grab at Solomon’s arm. His fingers dug into Solomon’s sleeve as Asmo started to go up on his tip toes. “Please Solomon? Ferris wheels are just one of those things that are just so  _ romantic _ .”

Ah yes, Asmo cared more about the romance of it all rather than the history. Not that it mattered. Asmo’s excitement was contagious, and Solomon couldn’t help but chuckle. He should have known that his boyfriend would want to go to the London Eye. He figured they’d be spending most of their time shopping and visiting small cafes, and they’d probably still do that, but he also didn’t mind indulging in his boyfriend’s wants. 

Warm fingers intertwined with his own cold ones as Asmo brought himself closer. Solomon knew Asmo’s charm didn’t work on him, but it didn’t need to for Solomon to get lost in those beautiful eyes. Their lips came together for a brief second leaving a soft blush across Solomon’s cheeks. Solomon preferred to save his affections for behind closed doors. He didn’t mind holding his boyfriend’s hand or pecking his hand or forehead, but sometimes Asmo still took him off guard.

“Solomon?”

Solomon cleared his throat and met Asmo’s gaze, “Yeah, Yeah we can get on it. The view of London is pretty nice.”

They made a brief stop at one of the cafes before making their way to their destination. Asmo was chattering and gesturing with the hand holding his drink, despite the occasional glare from others passing by as hot liquid threatened to spill out from the cup. It was cute. Honestly Solomon would never not be amazed by Asmo’s range, especially when telling stories. He kept chattering all the way, barely leaving any room between his words for Solomon to respond with anything but a simple nod or a shake of his head. He didn’t mind, Asmo loved to talk and Solomon loved to listen to him.

Once they stepped into the cart Asmo went quiet. He marveled at the spaciousness and the glass surrounding them.

“It looks like a bubble.”

“I suppose it does.”

They made their ascent slowly, almost pressing himself up against the glass to gaze at their surroundings. Solomon smiled. This was why he liked bringing Asmo into the human world. A specific type of wonder lit up in his eyes. It drew Solomon in like a moth to a flame. 

After glancing around their cart for a moment, assuring himself that no one else from another cart could see them, he came up behind his boyfriend and laid his hands on his hips.

“I remember watching it all grow,” he said softly, not missing the shudder that ran through Asmo, “Isn't’ it  _ amazing  _ what humans can accomplish?”

Asmo let out a small laugh but kept staring down at the city below, “You talk as if you  _ aren’t  _ human love.”

“It’s easy to forget that I am sometimes,” he said softly. It was easy to feel removed from the rest of humanity with how long he’d been alive and the things he’d seen and experienced within that lifetime, and Asmodeus was one of the most ethereal, most wonderful things he’d ever experienced. 

Grey eyes glanced at the city below them once more. It was a world he was simultaneously a part of and removed from, but he was always welcomed within Asmo’s world. His thumbs ran over Asmo’s hips, and as they reached the top, Solomon took Asmo’s chin between two of his fingers and tilted his head up towards him.

They were above a world that Solomon was an observer of. One that had amazed him with it’s progress and the great minds that passed through. He knew he’d continue to stand to the side in a little bubble of his own. But, as long as he had Asmo in that bubble, he wouldn’t mind too much. Being on the outside of humanity, a humanity that he was once a part of, could feel lonely. Asmodeus made the loneliness melt away into nothing.

He could feel Asmo’s soft lips against his own as they reached their peak. Solomon could never get enough of his kisses. He felt himself hold his boyfriend a little closer, a little tighter. When he pulled away, he caressed Asmo’s cheek before turning back towards the city. 

Asmo stayed close, his warmth radiating all around them. 

“I like it when you invite me to the surface,” he murmured, London itself was reflecting in his eyes, “I love it up here.”

“I know you do.”

Asmo snuggled deeper into Solomon’s chest and let out a sigh, “We’ll get to see more of the city after this right?”

“But of course! There’s a few museums I’d like to see, and a few shops I’d like to take you to.”

Asmo grinned, excitement bubbling up at the idea of taking some new clothes and accessories back with him to the Devildom. He immediately started chattering again as soon as they hit the ground, following close behind Solomon as he lead the way to their next destination.


End file.
